Water World
"Magic and science coexist here, known as magic technology." Water World is the fourth world that Chou-Chou takes over. Despite being called Water world it is actually covered in snow and ice and is said to be represented by the color indigo but looks blue. It is home to the hero Marina. Why it is called water world The reason to why the place is called water world is because the 4th Japanese day of the week is called "Suiyoubi" which means Water Day, while this place is called "Suiyoukai". Melkua "A frigid continent. Many who live here work in science labs." Here they meet Marina. Master Points: #Sadist Affinity - 10% #Hyper Affinity - 35% #450 Enemy Kills - 20% #650 Enemy Kills - 35% #86,300 G - 45% #Masochist Affinity - 20% #1,760 G - 40% #450 Enemy Kills - 40% #3,600 G - 35% #1,056 G - 20% Treasures: These treasures are found on the first visit: *Brown Sunglasses *Virus Nhaos x2 *Swift Pill *Broken Garter Belts *Dive Bell *Paralysis Nhaos x2 *Fried Eggs x3 *Sour Milk x3 *Sugar Candy x3 *Hand Launcher *Shackle Nhaos x2 *Steel Dagger *Skill Seal Nhaos x2 *Mind Pill *Fried Eggs x2 *Talisman *Power-Up Pill *Gaudy Pendant *Sleep Nhaos x2 *Flower Shoes *Sparkly Shampoo *Darkness Nhaos x2 These Treasures are found when collecting the Gem Fragments in Chapter 9: *Glitter Soap *Sour Milk x2 *Poison Nhaos x2 *Holey Mittens *Out Bell 100% Rewards: *Bacon and Eggs x3 *Drinkable Yogurt x2 *Chocolate *Chestnut Head x35 *Magical x35 *Sham-Meow x5 300% Rewards: *Savvy Shampoo x2 *Savvy Soap x2 *Heart Soap *Block x50 *Misfire x50 *Sham-meow x20 In the Doppelganger story arc, the Chou-Chou Masochist doppelganger is found here. Daikaus "A land inhabited by ice monsters. The road is dotted with mysterious objects." Here they fight Belleria a second time. Master Points: #550 Enemy Kills - 10% #Ditz Affinity - 40% #464 G - 20% #Terse Affinity - 20% #1300 G - 40% #Bipolar Affinity - 40% #740 Enemy Kills - 45% #550 Enemy Kills - 20% #3,630 G - 45% #1,856 G - 20% Treasure: *Dive Bell *Poison Nhaos x2 *Mind Pill *Rubber Swimsuit *Sour Milk x2 *Classic Gun *Sleep Nhaos x2 *Power-Up Pill *Black Hat *Fried Eggs x2 *Paralysis Nhaos x2 *Twisty *Sugar Candy *Twin Flower Boots *Darkness Nhaos x2 *Talisman *Hard Shampoo *Hard Soap *Shackle Nhaos x2 *Double Blade *Sour Milk x2 *Traveler's Mantle *Fried Eggs x2 *Virus Nhaos x2 *Out Bell *Skill Seal Nhaos x2 *Swift Pill 100% Rewards: *Drinkable Yogurt x2 *Chocolate x2 *Melon Shampoo *Sheltered x50 *Magical x50 *Sham-Meow x10 300% Rewards: *Flighty Shampoo x2 *Flighty Soap x2 *Plum Shampoo *Cluster x50 *Charm x50 *Colorful x40 In the Doppelganger story arc, the Marina doppelganger is found here. Savage Lands "A ruin said to have contributed to magic technology is on this land." Here, Chou-Chou and co. find the Demon Lord of Water World. All Master Points raise the Peon Rate by 30%. Master Points: #Sadist Affinity #600 G #Ego Affinity #650 Enemy Kills #Masochist Affinity #2,100 G #Graceful Affinity #7,000 G #Hyper Affinity #850 Enemy Kills Treasures: *Denim Pants *Ounce O' Soup *Paralysis Nhaos *Laundered Panties *Talisman *Virus Nhaos x2 *Chic Boots *Sugar Candy x2 *Skill Seal Nhaos x2 *Souvenir Sword *Fried Eggs x3 *Out Bell *Flighty Soap *Orange Shampoo *Flighty Shampoo *Strawberry Shampoo *String Vest *Sour Milk x2 *Sleep Nhaos x2 *Hand-Made Amulet *Braised Tofu *Darkness Nhaos x2 *Spear Gun *Chocolate *Poison Nhaos x2 *Heavy Mace *Dive Bell *Shackle Nhaos x2 100% Rewards: *Beef Steak x2 *Big Cotton Candy x2 *Lily Soap *Pencil Drill x75 *Slicey x75 *Experiment 4 x10 300% Rewards: *Silver Ore x2 *Papaya Shampoo x2 *Pomegranate Shampoo *Evil Spirit x50 *Fake x50 *Colorful x40 Category:The Seven Worlds Galaxy Category:Mugen Souls locations